


One Day, Two Nights

by xxstarcrossed



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, bruise kink, hockeyanonmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstarcrossed/pseuds/xxstarcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny got into a fight against Ottawa on January 7th. Sean wants to know what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Two Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the hockeyanonmeme:
> 
> "Danny Briere's just a bit bruised up from his fight yesterday, and it's a little hotter than I'm strictly comfortable with. But then again, what's hockey without marks?
> 
> Somebody else on the team is into the bruises, too: do they play with the ones he's got? give him a few more? Your call, but bruise kink and just a bit of pain kink would be awesome."
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognize is probably not mine.  
> Note: All dialogue should be considered French between Danny and Sean, unless italicized. Dialogue between Danny and teammates are in English.

**January 7, 2012**  
 _“How did it feel?”_ Danny Briere heard the soft-spoken words over his music. He paused the soothing tunes, half turning in his seat to look at the rookie beside him. Sean was staring at him with wide eyes, an energy surrounding him; Danny could just barely remember his rookie days. He longed for the youthful energy that came with it.

“How did what feel?” Danny asked, switching to his native French, as he often did with Sean, especially at home. He watched as Sean just merely blinked, looking out into the seats in front of them.

“The fight,” he whispered, turning back to look at Danny. There was something unreadable in his eyes. That surprised Danny; he was usually able to read Sean easier than any other teammate, except maybe Claude. But he’s lived with Claude, and he lives with Sean now, which is why he knows them so well. But that’s what makes Danny’s inability to read Sean’s expression all the more alarming.

“It was… a fight?” Danny says, though it comes out more like a question, and knows he doesn’t answer Sean’s question. It’s hard sometimes, to know exactly what to say to Sean; Danny can’t help but see Sean as just another son. Sean is only six years older than Caelan, only fifteen years younger than Danny himself. He can’t help but wonder why Sean or Claude would want him as a mentor.

Danny watched as the younger man’s eyebrows furrowed together, his mouth open to say something when Danny cuts him off. “It’s… hard to describe. You’ve fought in juniors, yeah?” Danny knew Sean had, he was just waiting for Sean’s admission of it. With Sean’s nod he continued. “It’s still that adrenaline. Still sticking up for yourself or your teammate…” Danny made a hand motion as if to say “and all the same things.”

“Yeah, I know all that,” Sean said impatiently. He looked around the cabin of the plane and, seemingly satisfied at the look of things, leaned in closer to Danny, his eyes boring into Danny’s. “I mean how did it make you feel?” Danny gulped, leaning back slightly. The kid was just a little too close; if Danny could feel his breathing on his lips, it was too close.

“It made me feel strong,” he said finally, before turning around in his seat and playing his music, just a tad louder than before. He also sits so his body is tilted towards the window. If Sean notices, he doesn’t say anything. Danny assumes it’s all for the best.

 **January 8, 2012**  
“Sean, don’t you have a roommate for the trip?” Danny found himself asking the nineteen year old as he followed him into his room.

“I asked Timo to switch with me.” Danny rolled his eyes at the matter-of-fact way Sean said it. Of course he did. Danny didn’t understand why; they had never traded roommates before. Honestly, the switching roommates might have been more logical in the beginning of the year. Homesickness, or whatever. Danny idly wondered why Sean would want to get away from Reader.

At least until Sean used his height to his advantage to pin Danny to the wall in his – their – room.

“Sean, what ar—” Danny couldn’t even get his full question out before Sean’s mouth was on his, his hands pinning Danny’s wrists to the wall. Danny was so shocked his mouth gaped open, and when Sean’s tongue swept in without much prompting at all, Danny was able to gain his wits back and push Sean away from him.

“Sean, what the hell?” Danny asked sharply, staring up at the much taller teenage. “This isn’t juniors; you can’t just kiss your teammates!” Danny made sure to keep his voice low enough that it wouldn’t alarm anyone walking in the hallway outside their room, but sharp enough that Sean would see his point.

“I don’t kiss my teammates,” Sean said defiantly, staring down at Danny. Danny tried not to let it show that he was surprisingly turned on by his shy roommate’s dominance. “Just you.”

Danny opened his mouth to say something, and then winced as Sean’s cool fingers came up to touch his cheek. Danny was already moving back, pushing himself farther against the wall; he didn’t move much at all. And then Sean pressed a fingertip into the red scrap on Danny’s left cheek. It wasn’t gentle at all, and Danny whined softly, his hand coming up to try and pry Sean’s hand away from his face. Sean just pressed his finger in more sharply. Danny could feel the inside of his cheek pressed against his teeth and hissed out a breath.

“Sean…” Danny hated himself for sounding so breathy. He had never thought himself a masochistic person, but the painfully pleasurable way Sean was pressing his fingers into his cheek was making him reconsider. After all, Danny was never with someone who could inflict pain on him. Sylvie did, but it was long after the stopped having sex and that wasn’t a pleasurable pain at all.

And then Sean was kissing him and pressing into the cut on his cheek and Danny just wasn’t thinking at all. Danny knew he should push Sean away again, that it would be the right thing to do. But it just felt so good, and Danny hadn’t felt good in a while. He was too old to be having some kind of big gay revelation, if it could even be considered that. After all, Sean was a rookie, fresh off his draft, and just out of juniors. Danny mostly remembers his juniors years, and buddying up. He assumes the same concept can be applied to this situation, and that relieves his apprehensions about doing anything with Sean.

With that thought, Danny allowed himself to relax and began kissing Sean back in earnest, and yeah he really missed this. Sometimes being divorced really sucks; kissing was definitely one of them. And he was kissing Sean like he had been kissing him for years; things were familiar with them. Danny couldn’t help the breathy moan he released as Sean shifted his hips, their pelvises aligned in just the right way. He could feel Sean’s fingers move from the bruise on his cheek, and Danny took a shaky breath, ready to lie down, for the last time, that they _could not do this_.

That was shot to hell when Sean decided he was going to start sucking on the skin right under Danny’s bruise. Danny’s head lifted on its own accord, and Sean sucked harder. Danny started unbuttoning Sean’s dress shirt. Sean got with the program pretty quickly, slowly working on the buttons to Danny’s shirt. He was fumbling with them and after a moment Danny brushed his fingers away. “Get undressed,” Danny said softly, his voice husky with arousal.

Sean didn’t reply, just took a couple steps back and shrugged out of his shirt. By the time Danny was down to his boxer-briefs, Sean was still struggling to get out of his pants. Danny watched him for a slow moment, watching color bloom on Sean’s cheeks. Danny stopped his fumbling hands, efficiently undoing the belt, button and zipper all in less than thirty seconds.

Danny could feel Sean trembling slightly, but he didn’t know if it was from embarrassment, nervousness or just pure horniness. Either way, Danny kissed the center of Sean’s chest, gently running his hands over the smooth planes of Sean’s body. Sean trembled even more, a sigh escaping his lips before he could even realize it. Danny led Sean towards the bed, trying not to remember the last time he did this.

“Danny?” Sean questioned, his head popping up from where he had been laying on the bed. It was quite a sight, to look up the pale expanse of Sean’s body to his flushed face. Instead of reassuring Sean in any way, Danny decided to kiss Sean’s thigh, before going to his knees. Danny hadn’t even really touched him yet and already Sean was panting like a whore. Danny slowly, slowly peeled Sean’s boxers away from his cock, watching, almost mesmerized at how it landed on his stomach and curved just slightly.

Danny had never been a fan of blowjobs, unless he was receiving one, but he could not wait to get Sean into his mouth. And so Danny didn’t wait, just opened Sean’s knees wider so he could fit between them comfortably, before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Danny gently traced Sean’s length with his finger before wrapping him in his hand and giving a few experimental tugs. When he let go he could feel Sean moving around, and Danny’s was surprised to see Sean’s upper body vertical, his hand on his cheek again.

Danny let Sean’s hand guide his head close to his cock and Danny gently licked a stripe from base to tip, before sucking on the head. Sean’s fingers curled almost painfully into Danny’s scalp, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he took more of Sean into his mouth, trying to remember everything that felt good in the blowjobs he had received over the years. After he had all of Sean’s cock in his mouth he licked and sucked, gently bobbing his head up and down. It wasn’t the best blowjob in the world, but Sean seemed really into it, which was awesome. He was making the most ridiculously hot noises which Danny found himself getting harder from.

When Sean started to get thrust into Danny’s mouth, he was so hard he was past the point of caring that Sean could possibly really choke him by doing this, especially when Sean pressed hard on the bruise on his cheek, causing Danny to feel pain and pleasure again. Danny couldn’t help himself; he reached into his shorts as Sean continued to press into the bruise, and Danny moaned against Sean’s dick, desperate to both get off and get Sean off.

“Danny… Danny I’m going to…” Sean tried, pulling on Danny’s hair just hard enough that Danny felt like his hair was about to come out of his hair follicles. Danny just tried sucking on what was inside of his mouth as Sean’s thrusting became even more erratic than it originally was; it wasn’t long before Sean was coming down Danny’s throat, long hot bursts of bitter semen.

After Sean laid back on the bed, spent from the home-and-home series and basking in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Danny rocked into his fist harder until he was coming in thick spurts on his stomach and thighs. Danny groaned afterwards, already feeling his come start to stick to him.

“Sean?” Danny asked gently, gingerly standing up from his knees. Sean opened one eye to look at him. “Shower?”

“Are we sharing?” Danny blushed at the question.

“That’s up to you, rookie.”

 **January 9, 2012**  
“Oh, someone got some last night. Damn, Danny B, did you find a kinky chick or something?” Scottie Hartnell was by far the biggest gossip in the room, and always noticed whenever someone seemed to get laid. Most of the time it was hilarious to watch with the rookies and Claude, but Danny didn’t find it funny to be on the opposite side. Danny caught Sean’s eye from across the locker room and looked down before anyone could see the tell-tale marks of his embarrassment.

“Something like that,” Danny mumbled, before Lavi turned their attention to the more important things at hand: winning in Carolina the next day. Danny pushed all of the thoughts of Sean’s wicked smirk out of his mind; there would be more of that to come.


End file.
